1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device. More particularly, embodiments relate to a display device having an increased strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, to achieve a slimmer profile, a lighter weight, and low power consumption, a flat panel display device replaces a cathode-ray tube display device.
A related art flat display device may be divided into a light emitting type and a light receiving type. In the light emitting type, a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), a Light Emitting Diode (LED), and an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) are included. In the light receiving type, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is included.
Although a related art flat panel display device may have a slimmer profile and a lighter weight with respect to the display device, research has increased to also increase the strength of the display device.